1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new crystalline molecular sieve CIT-6, a method for preparing CIT-6 using a tetraethylammonium cation templating agent, a method of using CIT-6 as a precursor for making other crystalline molecular sieves, and processes employing CIT-6 as a catalyst.
2. State of the Art
Because of their unique sieving characteristics, as well as their catalytic properties, crystalline molecular sieves are especially useful in applications such as hydrocarbon conversion, gas drying and separation. Although many different crystalline molecular sieves have been disclosed, there is a continuing need for new molecular sieves with desirable properties for gas separation and drying, hydrocarbon and chemical conversions, and other applications. New molecular sieves may contain novel internal pore architectures, providing enhanced selectivities in these processes.